1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cargo support and, more particularly, to a cargo support using wood polymer/plastic composite material that is molded from wood flake chips in place of wood flour to achieve high strength.
2. Background Art
Generally, a cargo support is provided to convey freights in the unit of a defined load. The cargo support has a rectangular panel on which freights are loaded, with insert openings formed from side to side or from front to back for the fork of a forklift to be inserted into the panel. The cargo support of this structure is designed to convey freights loaded on the top of the panel and lifted on the panel with the fork of a forklift inserted into the insert opening formed on the one side. The cargo support is widely used as a means for moving a relatively bulky and heavy-weighted load of freights. Such a conventional cargo support is primarily made of a plastic material or a waste wood material.
The cargo support made of a waste wood material is, however, easy to break under a load of heavy-weighted freights. The cargo support made of a plastic material is also problematic in that it cannot satisfy the buyers' requests for a variety of standard requirements.